(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
There are integrated circuits that include plural image processing circuits, such as a circuit for rescaling an image and a circuit for converting the color of an image. If such integrated circuits include a circuit which only specific users are authorized to use, it is desirable that whether the circuit has been used is checked to find out the use of the circuit by unauthorized users.